Her Sacrifice
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Isabelle love jace and she would do anything for him even hiding her love for him causes her pain. But what dose she do to have Jace realize who she has loved all along?


~isabelle~

Everyone happy, shouting and dancing in the middle of the hallway. Joking around like there i was no care in the world. I sighed as my eyes watched Jace and Clary dancing, laughing and giggling with one another. i wanted to cry right then and there but i couldn't. that would be a sign of weakness and i refuse to be weak in anyones eyes. i sighed as i walked to my room and silently locked my door. heading to my bathroom i turned the faucet on and stepped inside the tub as the water burned my skin. i still had my clothes on as i sat down in the tub and slowly began to cry, at this point this was my only place where i could be weak and no one would ever know. I took a few breathes as the hot water glided down my face and held me, my clothes sticking on my skin as i heard a light tap on my door "hey izz you in there, you're missing out on all the fun." alec laughed as the others shouted come on out. I rested my head on my tub as i heard my door open, either alec or jace used a ruin to open my door but i really don't care. Alec came in the bathroom and looked at me in shock then in worry, as jace entered in "are you alright?" his voice sounded like angels singing as i just stared at the faucet. i didn't answer as clary came in "izz you okay." i didn't answer.

the questions were becoming a little bit annoying as my tub was filled with hot water i took a deep breath and sighed "i'm just getting ready for my battle tomorrow." clary looked puzzled and confused.

"don't you want to celebrate with us?" another question ringing in my mind. i wanted to mutter so i can watch you and jace go all gaga no thanks, but i didn't answer. i just slumped my head in the tub holding my breath as the hot water tickled my face. I felt someone's hand cupped my face as i opened it slowly to see alec giving me a painful smile as i closed my eyes again and lifted my head out of the hot water slowly as if this was my ritual to everyone. i gently stood up as my white dress was instantly see through and my black bra and underwear was showing, opened my eyes to see jase worried face staring at me "go have fun, i need to focus for tomorrow." they nodded as one by one left. alec stayed and sat down on the toilet.

"you love him." he whispered as i turned my head in shock "come on iz we are brother and sister of course i always knew." he gave me a painful smiled and got up, he kissed my forehead and left the room.

It was three in the morning now as i sat down on the roof looking at the night sky, everyone had fallen asleep as i just couldn't manage to lay down. I heard light footsteps walk towards me as i turned my head to see jace smiling at me as he sat down next to me. "let me guess you couldn't sleep or is this one of your rituals as well." i didn't answer him as i just looked at the sky. i wanted to tell him right then and there how i felt about him how i have always felt about him but i knew he never felt such feelings for me and it pained me so i decided to keep my mouth shut but i decided to ask him a question. "what would you do for love?" i asked him as his head turned to look at me as i slowly turned to look at him. He took a deep sigh and smiled at me, his smile was enough to make my day how it brightened like the sun.

"i would do anything." he replied i turned my head back at the sky wanting to lash out but i couldn't "what about you?" his question hit me like a ton of bricks, what was i suppose to say? i took a deep sigh and thought how to choose my words wisely.

"the day when everyone sees that i jumped in the way to save the person i love to sacrifice my life is the day that person will know how i truly deeply feel."

"so you would die for the person you truly deeply love?" turned to look at him and smile.

"because i know that person will never love me they way i love him, and i wouldn't want to live if that person died and left me here. I don't want to know the feeling of losing that person." he rolled his eyes.

"but that person would suffer for the loss of losing you?" he looked at me confused.

"that person won't suffer, because i have no place in the person's heart to begin with." he looked even more confused as alec shouted out glad to find us and letting us know it was time to go. We both got up as we headed to the lounge gathering our stuff as jace and clary kiss and i head out through the door as alec followed "i heard everything." alec whispered as i smiled.

"i love you brother, don't ever forget that." he chuckled as we kept on walking heading to the underground subway and walked to the hidden door where we will face our battle.

"well, well glad to see you have arrived." i rolled my eyes and valentine smiled at us and his large band of dark shadow hunters were with him, looking at the number it was us five against forty. i sighed as valentine shouted attack and we fought. I was doing a very well good job was we all killed the dark shadow hunters and demons fighting together as one. Already slicing a demon by the throat i turned to see clary scream jace name as valentine tried to attack him from behind. i ran as fast as i could pushing jace out of the way as i felt a sword pierced me in my back "iiizzzz." i heard alec scream as he quickly killed a demon and i looked at jace as he looked shocked tears slide down my cheek as i felt another sword go through me. my eyes kept on jace as he got up and valentine pulled his weapon out of me pushing me onto the floor and he disappeared as jace pulled me into his arms, alec trying to heal me as simon and clary came to me. "why did you do that?" jace asked as i looked at him and smiled.

"i already told you on the roof didn't i." he eyes open wide in shock he looked angry, scared and ashamed. i cupped his face in my hand as everythings slowly became dark "i love you." i whispered my last words and my final breath as everything disappeared and i heard jace shout my name until i couldn't hear him no more.

~Jace~

I Couldn't believe it, she was in love with me and i didn't see it i didn't even manage to pay attention to the signs she was giving me. i screamed her name over and over telling her to wake up as alec finished as many ruins as he could but it wasn't working. she was died. "i'm sorry." i muttered as i cried "i'm sorry, please come back." remembering the words of what she told me at the roof but she was wrong. she did have a piece of my heart a piece of my heart that always belonged to her. she always had my heart the biggest part of my heart. I loved ever since i saw but i thought we only took it as into a brother sister relationship even when i wanted more i kept myself from trying and now i regret it. "please if you can hear me, send her back." i cried out "send her back." i yelled as i looked up at the ceiling believing i was talking to Raziel. i looked back at her lifeless body her eyes closed as my tears fell on her face. Everyone cried but i didn't care about their feelings this was too painful, to see her dead in my arms. "please." i muttered again as bright light started to appear illuminating her beauty ten times fold as we looked up to see raziel. he looked at me and looked at her "isabelle because you're sacrifice was for love you're life will be restored." he said as he touched her face and she gasped for air as he held her and brought her close to me "love has saved you." he said and i looked at him and thanked him then he disappeared taking the light with him. isabelle began coughing as alec grabbed her and held her as she coughed again and simon handed her a bottle of water for her to drink. i grabbed her pulling her close to me as i kissed her lips and kissed her forehead. "don't you ever do that." i growled at her as she looked at me and i pulled her again.

"her wounds are all gone. we should head back to the institute." alec muttered as i lifted her in my arms and we all followed, clary was quite and i knew i had hurt her just then but i couldn't focus on her, my mind focused onto belle thinking about what she said on the roof.

Finally reaching home we all told hodge about what happened as hodge checked her to see a new symbol on her that was never there before. "the power of love have saved you. this rune is very rare." everyone looked at her and then looked at me. "it is said that this mark is very strong and permanent as hodge pulled my shirt up "and you have the same marking. it means you guys are mated for life." i looked at him as we looked at belle who got up and started running. I ran after her shouting her name as she kept running until i grabbed a hold of her.

"i'm sorry." i heard her say as i spun her around.  
"no i'm sorry, i whispered and then i kissed her.

after a few weeks clary and i broke up. i never meant to hurt her but we decided to stay as friends for the best and i quickly made a relationship with belle. becoming more closer with one another. i held her now pregnant body to my chest as we sat on the roof, i kissed her cheek as she smiled. "i will never forget your sacrifice." he turned to me and smiled.

"my sacrifice." she giggled as i kissed her lips.

**"yes, you're sacrifice." **


End file.
